left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pump Shotgun
Why is the under both tier one and two?(I have no idea how to fix it.)-- 22:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Cons Removed two of the cons. They both basically said "Tier 2 weapons are better", which really should go without saying. After having thoroughly reviewed cvars and other code in this game. Autoshotguns suffer from an extra reduced damage during tank, but there does not seem to be any code resembling a "damage nerf" for the pump actions. Casual players often view this as a very inffective weapon against tanks which is completely untrue. At close range the pump shotguns can still provide significant slow down to a tank if consistently fired as well as very large chunks of damage with each shot. As well as the fact that you can reload as many shots as needed, instead of needing a full clip as you need with the uzis. The only real downside to this tier one in public play is it's low ammunition.08:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Machiavellus (talk) z_tank_autoshotgun_dmg_scale : 0.85 : , "sv", "cheat" : percent damage taken by the tank from the autoshotgun :Gave myself Chrome Shotgun, shot once at Tank at point-blank range, closed door of saferoom. Showed 196 dmg, which is ~74.5% of normal dmg. Pangia, 13:57, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Played endless hours of comp. Relatively close shotgun blasts from pumps to 200~ damage. I have no idea what you're on about but here's the cvar that keeps confusing you folks. AUTOSHOTGUN. not pump. Been tested multiple times in multiple configs by multiple people. I'd say provide video evidence but a plug-in and a few cvars could easily emulate what you're claiming to be true. I literally just played a 2v2 a few hours ago and watched my tanks health drop by 200~ each pump blast via the tank spec hud. 74.5% rofl. The cvar that does exist is 85% damage so what you're saying doesn't add up at all. Either show me a cvar that "nerfs pump damage on tanks" or show me some other part within the code of the game that states this. Because in practice it simply isn't true. Machiavellus (talk) 06:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::And 196 isn't ~200? Wow, then I've been wrong through my whole life that 196 isn't close to 200. Damn. You opened my eyes. Master. Please. Teach me. -.- Pangia 10:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::That's without point blank testing. And it was doing more than 200. Maybe I should've put 200+ the reason i put 200~ is some of the pellets were missing from time to time causing slightly less than 200. If all pellets hit its 200+ consistently. I'm looking at the actual weapon stats (THE CODE) from the game and there is literally nothing within the pump shotgun or autoshotgun code to debuff tank damage. The only thing relating shotgun damage to tanks is that one singular CVAR. The point is you're arguing that pump is debuffed against the tank which it is not. There is nothing anywhere in the code to do this. Machiavellus (talk) 01:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::It's not about me proving my (and most of the world's) statement, it's about you proving yours. And you can't do this or you don't want to do this. And still autoshotguns are better cause of better DPS. Pangia, 11:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC)